


Just say it

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik KIllmonger x Reader - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger x plus size reader, Erik Stevens - Freeform, F/M, erik killmonger x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Just say it

 

  


 

 

 

“You better have a damn good reason go be knocking on my god damn door at three in the morning” you hissed while rubbing your eyes, the fatigue still taking over your body while your boyfriend gave you a sly grin. He knew better than waking you up in the middle of the night but he had a very good reason to disturb you.

 

Erik bit his lip and leaned forwards, giving you a gentle peck on your cheek before you stepped aside and welcomed him in hour house. All you could think about was to go back to bed as you already missed the warmth of the sheets.

 

“You look beautiful” Erik exclaimed while the two of you walked into the living room. You hummed and shrugged your shoulders, not believing that the sight of you in your underwear, tank top and silk bonnet was anything near attractive. But nonetheless, your heart flattered at your boyfriend’s compliment.

 

“Why are you here?” you cut right to the chase while sitting down on the couch while all you could think about was going back to sleep. Erik let out a long sigh while sitting on the small coffee table in front of you, his heart pounding in his chest as he didn’t know how to explain the storm of emotions rippling through him.

 

The serious look on your boyfriend’s face made you frown as you instantly began to feel worried. “Did something happen?” you questioned while placing your hands on his broad shoulders, the warmth of your skin relaxing Erik’s muscles.

 

He shook his head and chuckled, “No…Nothing bad at least?” his words made you tilt your head to the side as you didn’t know how to react to the newly shared information. “Then please tell me what happened...You’re scarring me” you muttered while a cold shiver ran down your spine, not at all pleased with your boyfriend’s odd behavior.

 

“You know when two things just click?” Erik asked while staring deeply into your eyes, silently hoping that you’d catch onto the hint he was dropping. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and didn’t know whether to shake or nod your head.

 

“I guess…?” the uncertainty in your voice made your boyfriend let out another sigh as he knew that the way he had started the conversation wasn’t logic at all. He got up and began to pace up and down your living room, whispering thing to himself while scratching the back of his neck.

 

Now, you were confused and slightly irritated, you didn’t have the patience for Erik’s shenanigans as you still had four hours sleep ahead before having to face the world again. You let out a long sigh while your boyfriend continued to pace up and down the living room, occasionally stopping to look at you and parting his lips to speak before shaking his head and turning away.

 

Five minutes later, you were on the verge of breaking out screaming as your body yearned for sleep. You let out a frustrated sight that caught Erik’s attention, he quickly took a seat on the coffee table again and took your hands in his.

 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong for heaven’s sake?!” you burst out hissing, making your boyfriend slightly jump as he hadn’t noticed the way he was acting. He cleared his throat and let out a long sigh.

 

“I love you, [Y/N]” he finally confessed, biting is plump lip while staring at you, impatiently waiting for a response. His words echoed through your ears as sleep was now the last thing on your mind.

 

“Y-You do what now?” you stuttered confused, not expecting to hear those three powerful words at all. Erik chuckled, silently pleased that he had been able to catch you off guard. “I love you, babe” he said with a sly grin on his face, his heart filled with so much love for you.

 

“I-I love you too” you mumbled before smile appeared on your face, your heart fluttering in your chest while the butterflies churned in your stomach. Erik brought your intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed them sweetly, making tears brim your eyes as you loved these tender moments with your boyfriend.

 

“My love for you grows every single day and I just want you to know that, [Y/N]. You make me a better person and I need you to fully function” you couldn’t help but grin while blinking the tears away. “I love you so much” you whispered before cupping his face and smashing your lips against his, humming in contentment while your heart beats synced with each other.

 

You pulled away from the kiss and stood up, “Come on” you smirked while nodding your head towards the kitchen, indicating the obvious. “Let’s go” your boyfriend chuckled before standing up and letting you lead him upstairs, knowing that a few pleasant hours were ahead of the two of you.

 

 


End file.
